


The Creature Known as Luna Lovegood

by JayeRedfox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayeRedfox/pseuds/JayeRedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just a story about how I'd describe Luna. Nothing more than a poetic description of the creature known as Luna Lovegood</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creature Known as Luna Lovegood

Love works in mysterious ways wouldn’t you say? One day you’re head over heels in love. The next you’re out on your ass crying about the one who left. It works in peculiar ways. Like Luna Lovegood. She’s rather peculiar. This is to say she gives no shits and every possible shit all at once. She cares for others and their feelings. She even goes out of her way to care for them. Yes, that one is peculiar. She talks of creatures most believe don’t exist. Like nargles. What even are those? Thestrals. Those are real, that’s been proven now. She’s just so free.  
Her freedom is that of the wind. Winds I cannot touch or feel but constantly aspire to know. She is that of a mysterious beast. A fantastic beast and I should not know where to find them but for the book I have that shows me where. It tells me of these magical creatures. Creatures thought to exist and not. Creatures like Luna Lovegood.  
An all caring witch who see’s the world through her own eyes. Like nobody else ever has. She has the imagination of a god or goddess, whichever you prefer. She has a voice light as air. With hair that should flow like a river was it not attached to her head. And it is this about Luna Lovegood that is so peculiar. She looks like any other girl in the universe and is so vastly different. She is intelligent in all things unknown to the rest of us. She is brave and unique. She carries herself with confidence and I aspire to be there one day. But in my own way as not to rob her of her being. The creature known as Luna Lovegood.

A creature of fascinating peculiarity. Yes. That is how I would describe the creature known as Luna Lovegood.


End file.
